A Scream Come True
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: Once again our favorite pumpkin king grows tired of the same old routine no matter how improved it gets but one day when he wakes up he finds himself taking Santa's place in Christmas town while someone else is positioned as the Pumpkin King could this be a dream turned reality or a nightmare too good to be true and if it is who is behind it all read this story to find out
1. Jack's wish

**This story takes place after Oogie's revenge**

* * *

The story begins in Halloween town as another Halloween has ended with a town meeting at town hall ,with the Mayor "Hello Jack how did they enjoy your speechto the and only Jack the pumpkin king ,come up here Jack and claim your award!"

Next out approached a tall stick like skeleton in a suit to the stage to claim his award ,after he did he gave out a speech starting with "thank you everyone, this has been another fine halloween ,and thanks too your support we managed to pull off the scariest halloween ever!"

After the speech everyone cheers at him ,while Jack bows in honer enjoying the praise he's getting ,right before he went backstage away from his fans for a moment, and see the guest he brought backstage with him, which happened to be the woman he loves Sally.

"Hello Jack that was an impressive speech you gave out there" she says ,as she pours him a cup of tea from her tea tray she brought from Finklestien's lab ,to which Jack excepts in a gloomy mood ,saying"yeah I guess so"sitting down to take the first sip afterwards.

Sally who was noticing this asks him "whats the matter Jack you look sad, do you wish to talk with me about it?" sitting next to him trying to comfort her hero, Jack however who didn't feel like talking to her, just replies "you wouldn't understand i-its complicated."

Sally then puts an arm around him ,and asks him"and you call dressing up as Sandy Claws, and taking over his position not complcated?"making Jack reconsider ,saying"alright I'll tell you its about this years halloween."

"What about it?"Sally asks him in concern ,as Jack replies to her "It's like I've gone down with a case of deja vu ,because this years halloween was like last year ,and the year before that."

"Even with the soul robber, this years halloween really did not impress me much at all" Jack complained, as he hung his head in shame, then he turns to Sally ,and says" the only thing good thing about it this year was seeing you" with a grin.

Hearing this made Sally look away blushing for a few seconds, then turn back, asking"do you really mean it Jack?" ,making Jack reply with pride" that I do ,your the best thing I've ever enjoyed this year."

"Oh come now Jack we did allot this year, the singing ,the citizens terrifying debut ,and you even did an amazing trick with the soul robber" Sally explains, trying to make Jack see what a good job he's done this Halloween.

But Jack however denies this ,and says"sure it was a good halloween for them ,but what about me dont people do anything to please me?"Sally tries to calm him down ,and says"of course you do Jack but-"

Before Sally could say anymore though ,Jack interrupts her by saying"then why am I not pleased with this years Halloween, explain?" thats when Sally suggests to him "perhaps a good night sleep is what you need to help calm your mind."

"Maybe your right Sally" Jack replies, like he wasn't paying attention to her, adding in"perhaps a good night sleep will help me think up how I can spice up next years halloween."

Jack then got up and left for home after the meeting was over ,leaving Sally staring sadly at Jack, trying to say to him while he left"but Jack thats not what I,...meant" after Jack was completely out of the building.

* * *

At Jack Skellington's home we see Jack already in his pajamas, reading a Chrstmas story while getting ready for bed ,and doing so got Jack to thinking.

"Even reading Christmas books won't help give me new ideas" Jack said ,still depressed thinking" I know I said that the best ideas are close to home, but frankly now theres nothing new here anymore, like we've been hit by a boring fog unlike Christmas town."

Jack continues to talk about it ,while Zero was nibbling on Jack's index finger ,saying" every year Sandy always think of something new to spice up Christmas ,and it all ends up perfect and new ,while every year on Halloween for me is the same thing old an boring."

"How I wish can relive the moment I reached the sky again, when I was trying my best to be Sandy Claws, that would be a dream come true" Jack finishes ,before reclaiming his finger from Zero and going to bed, with only this to say"good night Zero" before turning out the lights.

However while Jack was sleeping,something in the shadows overheard Jacks wish from below his house ,behind the brickwall outside it ,and says to himself "yes that would be a dream come true, and I know just how to grant that wish."

The shadow then continues saying"so while you get your wish, I'll be getting mine ,and that would also be a dream come true, for me he he he he."

_Who is this shadowy creature and how will he grant Jacks wish and will he enjoy it find out in the chapter of our continuing tale of Jack skellington in the next chapter in the meantime why dont you let me know how you liked this one in your review if you please_


	2. In Christmastown?

Jack then awakes the very next day ,only to find that he was not in his home at all ,but in a room filled with color, making him think" wherever I am sure isn't Halloween town at all?"

Next he gets up and looks around, to see the room was all in red, white, and green color shades, and beside his bed was a red shelf, and on top of it lay an old timely alarm clock ,and a plate full of delicious sugar cookies, with a glass of milk by the side, making Jack think"could it be?"

And before Jack could say more, two little people with pointed ears dressed in red and green entered the room ,and greeted to Jack saying"good morning sir ,how did you sleep?" simultaneously, as Jack scratches his skull in confusion.

"Whats going on ,and where am I?" Jack asked the two in front of him ,only for the person in green to step up ,and explain"don't you remember sir, your home, and we have only 25 days left, so we have to get ready."

Jack got curious when he heard them say this, so he asks "ready for what?" ,to which the other person in red answers to him "what else Christmas of course ,don't tell us you forgot already Santa?"

Hearing what the small man had said, Jack asked in a surprised voice"where doing what ,and what did you call me?" as he was taking long to absorb information forcefully pushed into him.

"Santa don't you even remember us ,were your elves and your our boss Santa Clause remember" the Elves try to explain to Jack ,who was still trying to get it all through his skull.

However seeing it all still not make complete sense, Jack asks to himself "me Sandy Claws how?" as he stares at himself ,wearing the same Sandy Claws outfit worn when he tried to take the real ones place.

Jack then gets out of bed ,and tries to find a mirror in the side table drawers beside the bed, suddenly the elf in red handed Jack a hand mirror ,asking him" is this what you're looking for sir?"

After giving up his search Jack realises the hand mirror given to him ,and accepts it saying"oh thank you" as he takes it, and gets a good look at his face ,only to find himself in Santa's hat and white long beard.

When he saw this he reacted with a surprised look on his face, and asks himself "how did I, -I mean when did I,-I this is -it cannot be can it?" Jack then tries to get a good look around the surrounding environment around him.

He looked around all over like crazy from Santa's home ,to all over Christmas town ,still not believing where he is ,or what he has seen , leading to Jack thinking of more questions than Corpse Kid.

"How did I end up in Christmas town, when did I end up here, why do these elves believe I'm Sandy Claws ,and what happened to the real one?" Jack wonders to himself over and over ,until something hit him.

Then an idea was given to him as he said" that's it ,I'll return to Halloween town and see if will have an answer to all this madness" ,so what he did was try to leave Christmas town ,and head to Yuletide hill and try to find the doorway back to Halloween Town.

However when he got to Yuletide hill the holiday doors on the trees there were gone,"how can this be?" Jack said surprised when he saw this,thinking to himself "how can a door move from one place to another,this is one hard pumpkin to carve."

Suddenly from behind a kind elderly woman with rosy cheeks, wearing a red snow dress, who has followed Jack to Yuletide hill ,asking him "Santa honey whats wrong ,the elves tell me that you aren't acting like your jolly old self today?"

Jack surprised by this tries to explain his problem to her ,by saying"oh forgive me elderly woman, but I'm not Sandy Claws however I must know, how did I get here from Halloween Town, and whats happened to the Holiday door that used to be on this spot?"

The woman was surprised by Jack answer ,that she replies in shock"Santa how could you forget about me your loving wife, and whats this I hear about Holiday doors, and Halloween Town ,did you eat a bowl full of raw cookie dough again you silly goose?" while smiling again.

"My dear woman you don't understand, my name is not Sandy Claws its Jack Skellington, I don't know where the real one is, and I'm trying to get back to Halloween Town" Jack said, trying to convince that he isn't Santa.

But however Mrs Clause took it the wrong way ,and replied "oh that's what this nonsense is all about ?, honey you should be owing your life to that kind skeleton, he did save your life twice from that horrible Oogie Boogie you know."

Jack then tries again to explain himself ,but again all Mrs. Clause knew was that Jack was her husband and that's it ,saying to him" come on Santa its back to bed for you mister ,sounds like you are sick ,nothing a cup of my nice hot chocolate can't cure."

Then the naïve woman takes the fake Santa bake to Christmas town for some well not needed rest, as Jack tries once again to explain that he isn't Santa and that he does not belong here ,while the woman takes him back not listening to him.

**Poor Jack how will he explain that he isn't Santa to the people of Christmas town how did he get to Christmas town how will he get back to Halloween town and more importantly why is everyone there confusing him for Santa all these answered and more in the next chapter please review if you enjoy this one in the meantime**


	3. Santa Jack prepares for Christmas

After being dragged back to Christmas Town ,Jack was then dragged back to Santa's room and into bed by Mrs. Clause, before she said "now you stay in bed Santa ,you need rest, and I will get you your hot chocolate just how you like it."

When she leaves however ,Jack sits up on his bed and begins to think to himself ,"this does not make any sense at all ,how did I end up here ,and if I'm Sandy Claws then whose taking my place as king of Halloween?"

"Could Sandy Claws and I have switched places somehow, if we had then how do we switch back?" ,Jack continues to think until after an hour he stopped thinking, and came to realise"now I remember the wish I made yesterday!"

Jack then wonders to himself ,"how no one could have heard me, unless they where hiding from me hearing my wish, but who would,who has that kind of power?", he then thunk and thunk, until it hit him which for him could be possible.

"I got it!" Jack said finding an answer to his questions, saying" it must have been the sugar-plum fairy from the nutcracker story, or a wishing star from a distance must have granted my wish, or..."

It then hit him that the way he must have gotten his wish granted ,was "Sandy Claws must have heard my wish somehow ,and decided to open his heart to me and give his job to me for today ,so that I can feel better again ,well that's very generous of him, and I promise to do a better job of it this time" Jack said ,believing Santa had that kind of magic.

He then thanks the Jolly fat man, saying "thank you Sandy you won't regret it ,I'll be the best Sandy I can be", while he stares at the ceiling ,afterwards he then lays back in bed to relax.

Then in comes with a tray of hot chocolate, saying to him "here is your hot chocolate just how you like it dear, nice and warm" in a kind voice ,as she brings the tray to the bed.

"Hope you get well soon dear" she says before giving Jack a peck on the cheek, leaving afterwards but not before Jack asks her "um 'honey' ,there's something I need to ask you ,does the name Jack Skellington ring a bell?"

Mrs. Clause then got annoyed asking "this again dear ? ,don't you remember ,he was the person who tried to take your job ,I thought I lost you when those young hooligans took you away from me that day."

Jack then takes a sip from his hot chocolate ,as he listens to the woman talk about him as if they know each other ,and then after he finishes sipping the cup, he replies in exitement"why my good woman this hot chocolate is to die for!"

Making her laugh at Jack's comment ,she answers back to him "thank you dear, now you get some rest ,and hopefully you'll be you again in time to deliver the toys", leaving him afterwards to enjoy the rest of his drink.

Jack then gulps down the rest of his hot chocolate, seeing that it goes right through him normally ,or does it? just then Jack felt warmth in his stomach, after putting down the cup.

"My goodness this hot chocolate is good ,I must get the recipe some time after Christmas is over" Jack says, laying back in bed to get some sleep until the next day.

The next day it was another day closer to Christmas ,and still in bed Jack laid there not wanting to budge ,until an elf in green slammed open the door ,shouting to him "Wake up Santa ,I brought you your breakfast!" as he brought in a tray filled with breakfast based foods.

Jack who was awakened from his sleep by the noisy little elf ,gives out a yelp as he fell out of bed skull first on the floor ,saying "don't these people ever hear of sleeping in late?" as he rubs his head.

The elf then explains himself saying "no can do Santa ,I your beloved Jackie the early elf ,always has to wake you up early in December everyday, remember you assigned this job as your personal alarm clock to me."

And to think Santa had the easy job Jack wondered to himself, though nobody told him that he had to have an annoying wake up plan ,but apparently he did ,and there was nothing he could do to change this fact.

After his breakfast in bed Jack got dressed in his Santa attire and got out to prepare for the big day but first he said good morning to his 'wife ' when she got up and said "how did you sleep my dear?" making Mrs. Clause Reply "oh Santa you and your compliments" before kissing him on the cheek.

Then it was off to work on preparing everything for Christmas, and it wasn't easy.

The elves had to prepare the sleigh, feed the reindeer ,prepare the toys for every child in the world, wrap them up in packages, and load them all into a sack ,then place it into Santa's sleigh, and it was a lot of work for the elves ,however they can manage it.

But Jack on the other hand was keeping the elves from their work, telling them what to do, how the toy should be done, what goes better with what toy, all that jazz like he did back at Halloween town, when he tried to claim Christmas as his own.

This did not please the elves however, nor did it impress Mrs. Clause ,seeing her 'husband' behaving like a critic to the elves, so Mrs. Clause says to him" honey the elves are doing fine ,they do not need your opinion on how a toy should be made."

"They don't?" Jack asked in confusion, then assures him that the elves are doing fine, saying"of course not, besides you have your own work to do ,who else is checking your list to see who's been naughty or nice this year?",dragging the still confused Jack somewhere else.

**Jack finally got to a point where he accepts the fate of being Santa but how long will it be until he snaps find out until next chapter in the meantime please review this one and tell me how you like it**


	4. The Unexpected

Jack was now in Santa's study or in this case **his** study ,looking over his list as he began to check it, to see who was naughty or nice this year ,saying "alright let's have a look-see at this list, hmm" as Jack began to read the list ,he began to read the list in order starting with A as he reads the following.

"Abigail,Ashley,Amber,Amelia,Axel,Abraham,Anna,Ashley,Aaron,Adonis,Aw to the devil with its too long" Jack began to complain ,saying "with a list this long ,how am I going to know who is naughty or nice?",looking over the very long list.

He than sat in Santa's desk chair exhausted , saying"what would the real Sandy do, heck how did he manage to memorize these names?",Then suddenly Jack got himself a brilliant idea.

Later that day Mrs Clause came in with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies, and a cheery look on her face again "oh Santa, I thought you could use a break ,so I baked you a piping hot plate of JUMPING ONE HORSE OPEN SLAY ,SANTA WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE CHRISTMAS LIST?" she asked, surprised at what Jack did with the list of all the children in the world.

What he did to it was cut into smaller lists, with the first letters of each childs name sorted out, "do you like it ,now I can easily work on one list at a time, and easily move on to the next set of names, amazing idea isn't it?" Jack asked his 'wife'.

Mrs. Clause however found it not as a good idea, but as a big fat sabotage, saying to Jack "are you out of your mind? ,you call this amazing ,how do you expect to carry this list with you, without losing the names?"

This stumped Jack allot when he heard this, and said in response" you know I haven't really thought of that, oh what the heck I'm sure the elves will figure out how to fix this, besides I'm not really in the mood to think now."

After saying all this, Jack then gets up from his desk and begins to walk out the door ,however the unpleased Mrs. Clause notices this, and asked "Santa where do you think you're going ,we're on a tight schedule."

"I'm going to go to the woods to cut down a Christmas tree for the living room, you see the other one we had I accidentally set it on fire ,so I threw it out right before I tried giving the elves special criticism" Jack said in a smiley tone.

But before he could set one foot outside Santa's study, Mrs. Clause grabs him by the collar, and says" oh no you have a list to double-check, leave the tree chopping to our woodsman ,now put your keister back down on that seat ,and no more crazy ideas" with a stern look on her face.

With all her anger now spent she then leaves her 'husband' to his work, after she left however Jack simply replies "I guess she is not that big on ideas" ,before going back to work.

2 weeks later ,after he finished the list and taping it back together, Jack then goes outside to the woods, to look for some chesnuts, when suddenly he notices a little bright light that caught Jack's attention.

"What is this?" he asks himself ,before the light flew off in another direction ,curious to know where it is going Jack followed after it to find out.

After finally catching up with it, Jack finds himself back in a familiar setting that brought him here in the first place, and concludes "so this is where the bright light was leading me ,why it all looks so-" then he became speechless when he looked around him.

Seeing ...could it be,it is! the Seven Holiday doors,all in each particular spot, even to the slightest detail of how each one looks ,Jack could not have been more happier ,for he thought he would never find this spot again ,but now he has.

And what surprised him more was the door in front of him, which happened to be the Halloween door, in which was his old Home Halloween town, making Jack shed tears ,(if he only had tears to shed or eyes for that matter.)

Fascinated by this Jack said to himself "I cannot believe it, can it be my old hometown, is it you?" staring at it for more than seconds, before thinking "it has been weeks since I've left home, maybe I could give everyone a quick visit, they must have been real worried about me ,I'll just drop by to say hello,tell them all that happened, and come back here then, it'll be like I never left perfect."

With no time to waste Jack began to slowly reach for the handle,get a firm grip on the handle,turn it,and finally he opens it,showing complete darkness inside,yet Jack simply enters saying "Halloween town here I come, Sally wait for me" he says,getting ready to enter Halloweentown.

Crossing his bony Fingers, Jack then closes his eyes prepares himself to enter inside the doorway, then when the time was right he lunges himself directly inside the door ,leading him to the place he once called home.

**Jack after a long time comes back to Halloween town but what surprises will await him there and will it be bad or good you'll find out in the next chapter I promise youll be surprised in the meantime tell me what you think of the story so far hope you liked it so far**


	5. Enter the new Halloween town

After he went through the door ,Jack found himself falling down a very long tunnel, and when he reached the end about 12 minutes later, he finally arrives to the home he thought he'd never see again Halloween Town.

Jack was so happy to see his old spooky home again, even everything was all in its proper place, as it should be when he got out of the forest, the pumpkins, the curly hill , the graveyard ,even down to the scary buildings all in their place.

"Oh Halloween town how I've missed you ,after all these years and you have not changed" Jack says, as he gazed at his beautiful Halloween home admiringly , then later he thought "I wonder how everyone is doing,during my absence, well only one way to find out" as he stares directly at the town he once called home, hoping the people there where all doing well.

But when he got to Halloween Town however ,nobody welcomed him at all as Jack came through the gates, in fact they just went on with their lives, as if Jack was a complete stranger to them.

"How strange nobody in Halloween Town is even greeting me, not even a terrifying hello" Jack thought, it's as if he was invisible to everyone around him, making Jack wonder "now how come when Sandy Claws arrived here last time everyone was shocked by the sight of him ,and when I come back nobody seems to care?"

Next he then began to think scratching his skull ,as he wonders why no one is paying any attention to him,then an idea came to his skull "that's it I'm Sandy,maybe if I reintroduce myself to the citizens of Halloween Town ,maybe they'll warm up to me" he said with a confident mood.

The first person Jack tried to speak with, where the Vampire brothers asking them "excuse me fellows, I don't want to be a bother, but allow me to introduce myself my name is Sandy Claws ,and I-."

But before Jack could finish, the Vampires interrupt and each one replied "Sandy Claws?"said the short one with hair, "what kind of name is that?" followed the middle-sized thin one, "and what on earth are you wearing ,such a dreaded color" answered the fat bald vampire,"let us get away from this lunatic my brothers ,I don't trust him one bit"replied the tallest vampire ,before they turn into bats and fly away.

After the 1st attempt failed, he tried to talk to the witches ,who were busy with their brew, saying to them "pardon me ladies I'm new here, and I was wondering if either of you fine ladies would care to be my escorts, and show me around" being the gentleman that he is.

"Did you hear him sister he is trying to seduce us ,as if he's all high and mighty" the Small witch says, to her older sister only for her to reply, "how dare you ,get out of our shop now ,before we turn you into a newt and have you for dinner" ,threatening poor Jack with their wands in the air.

When this attempt failed however ,Jack did not give up and tried again ,this time he approached himself to the Clown with the tear away face, and asked him"excuse me but my name is Sandy Claws, and I was wondering if you can show me around this town a bit?"

"Buddy do I look like a tour guide to you ,beat it before I report you in,for loitering on sacred ground" Clown responded in a jerk like attitude,making Jack reply to himself "now this is something unexpected,no one has ever treated me with disrespect when I was Jack, how come they all hate Sandy?"

Jack then began to think again, wondering what to do ,until another idea hit him ,saying to himself "that's it I'll go see the good old he'll explain whats going on around here ,unless he's like everyone else" as he started for the home of doctor Finkelstein.

When he arrived he then wondered if the Doctor is home ,as he knocks on his door asking "is anyone home?" ,only to find Dr. Finkelstein answered the door answering Jack's question ,as the doctor opens the door he says to him "ah welcome stranger to my home, wont you come in?"

"Thank you I certainly will " Jack says, as he enters the home of the still trusted Doctor ,hoping to get answers out of him.

When he entered the Doctors lab afterwards ,Jack found that it was the same as it used to be, even down to the slightest detail of his creations haven't changed, but Sally was nowhere to be found in the lab.

And while Jack was looking around the lab , had his servant Igor make him and Jack some snacks, before he turns his attention to Jack ,asking him "so stranger may I ask what your name is ,while we wait for my servant to return with food?"

"Oh certainly good sir my name is Ja-er Sandy Claws ,and I understand your yes?" Jack asked the bald-headed Doctor ,as he opens his head to scratch his brain ,replying "oh so you've heard yes ,and how may I help you ?"he asked Jack, only for him to reply "well yes can you answer me this ,how come the residents here aren't as nice as your being?"

When Dr. Finkelstein after hearing this, simply replied "honestly I don't know, usually the people are either frightened ,or ready to scare someone new when they visit, but today the residents are just plain cruel ,just today even the Hanging tree came here earlier, and just to ask if I loved my brain more ,and when I answered him that I could not care for my brain less, he simply laughed at me and walked away."

After finishing his story ,that's when Igor came in with nice hot bowls of frog's breath stew, setting them on the table saying "your soup is ready master" ,only for Finkelstein to award him with a bone biscuit, before he picked up his soup, and began to eat ,turning to Jack saying "well Sandy eat up, you'll need you energy after that long trip here you came here from, where did you come from?" asking suddenly.

Jack answers suddenly saying "well you see, I came here from a place that's far away from Halloween town, called Christmas town to see the Pumpkin king, I wish to talk to him" but before Finkelstein can answer ,he was interrupted by a familiar voice saying "ladies and gentleman of Halloween town, come one come all !" this made Finkelstein answer to him "well there's your chance ,the Mayor can get you an appointment with Jack in no time Sandy ."

"Thank you for everything doctor, but now I must be going ,have a nice night!" Jack says now leaving Finkelstein's home, leaving the Bald doctor alone as he shouts "wait Sandy ,what about your soup?" without receiving an answer from him.

We now cut to the fountain plaza where everyone in Halloween town has gathered at the fountain, where we see the Mayor in his happy face announcing "citizens of Halloween town ,I have an important announcement from our nightmare of terror himself, the pumpkin King!"

"And now lets give our undivided attention to the one ,and only Jack Skellington!" the Mayor finishes ,as we now approach the fountain ,where we see something large rise out of the fountain.

That's when Jack arrives and boy was he in for a surprise, when he saw who Jack really was ,which happened to be a large man dressed in Jack's clothes, except he was mortal, and with a large personality thats larger than his long white beard , and to Jack's surprise he realised that the guy who was him, was actually "Sandy Claws?"

**Jack is in for it now once he realises the conciquences of his actions but why is Santa in Jack's place however find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Here We Go Again

"I can't believe it Sandy Claws is taking my place as pumpkin king, while I'm in his shoes, what an irony" Jack says to himself ,as Santa begins to speak saying "thank you every one, thank you very much for the appreciation, now for the announcement."

"We where very successful last Halloween ,and thanks to our dear , we have come up with a way to make next years Halloween a greater success" he announces to everyone in Halloween town ,as they all stare in surprise at what Santa held in his hands.

This happened to be handful of purple and green pebble like substances, saying "this will be the new generation of frights and spooks ,they are called istacreatures just add water, and you have your own instant creäture."

When the citizens see this new scare tactic ,this got everyone curious "how fabulous for a new era,but will it work?" the devil asks their large leader,where Santa replies "well here let me demonstrate."

He does so by dropping a small purple pebble into the fountain, and then when it touched the water, it began to bubble up into a giant load of foamy purple soap suds, then Santa washes up all the foam with water, and when all the foam clears we then see a creäture that looks like a striped Sandworm "from Beetlejuice" ,with 4 arms and legs ,and with a mouth full of foam making the residents gaze at it with excitement.

"But Jack is it safe to use?" the Wolfman asks their fake leader, making Santa reply "easy, to tame them you will need these" pulling out a green and red whistle with black and white snakes decorated in it, saying "with these special whistles ,these monsters will be in your command no questions asked ,and we will be using these for the next years Halloween", making everyone cheer for the idea as if it was good.

Jack however did not like the idea though ,thinking it was just not Halloweenish thinking "are these people crazy ,who would fear hybrid snakes and bugs?" without letting anyone know he hates it.

After the announcement was done, everyone carried on with their lives giving Jack a opportunity to talk to Santa alone ,saying "Sandy Claws wait I would like a word with you!"trying to get Santa's attention, to which he did when he notice Santa turn to his direction, asking "Jack Skellington?"

"Sandy I knew you'd still remember yourself" Jack said, relieved that Santa didn't forget himself ,but Santa however was not pleased to see Jack, as he said to him "what did you do this time Jack ,how did all this happen ,how am I you and how are you me?"

This Jack did not know ,all he said was"all I know was I was at home wishing to take your spot again, but I didn't expect it to come true ,nor to see you in my place" this did not impress Santa one bit though ,as he stares at Jack with a serious look, saying "I think you and me should continue our conversation in my new unwanted home."

Later that night both Jack and Santa where talking about what had happened all leading up to now ,and what we hear Santa say to Jack after was this" you did what? , Jack how could you after what I told you."

It had been a long time since Jack and Santa saw each other, so the lesson that Jack learned simply flew out the other ear or whatever skeletons listen with, so the lesson Santa told him was forgotten, so Jack said "gee I guess I forgot all about that, what was it?"

Thats when Santa reminded him of the lesson saying "I said that the next time you tried to take over another holiday, listen to that girl from last time ,before doing such an act ,now look at what's done, what happened?" with a look of disappointment on his face ,making Jack hang his head in shame saying "I guess I forgot sorry, it has been a long time."

"Well since you did help me out the year after ,I guess I can try to return the favor, by having your Dr find out what caused this switch, and have him switch us back if you want?" Santa says in a pleasant voice.

Jack however had other plans ,saying "are you pulling my leg ,this is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, this is a perfect opportunity to prove I can do a great job of being you completely ,as I deliver presents while you take a vacation here isn't it great?"

Santa on the other hand was not that impressed, as he said to him"now Jack, I'm partly worried about what happened last time happening this time ,don't tell me you forgotten what I told you again already."

"I didn't" Jack says, as he heads for the door "but I would like another chance at this Christmas thing to get it right, before I back to Halloween town first ,so how about you take it easy here, while I try to -" before finishing his sentence though ,Santa then gets mad,grabs Jack firmly on the arm, and says" you're not gonna try anything, you must have done enough already back at Christmas town."

Jack however simply just got his arm back from Santa, and says "nonsense I'm sure you are doing a good job as Pumpkin king, so I'll just leave you to it and go back to Christmas town and prepare for Christmas ,I'm sure I'm probably in the way ,surely I'll do a better job this time farewell" as he leaves back to Christmas Town.

After leaving, Santa tries to stop him ,but was too late saying "Jack wait ! ,great he's gone,well I sure hope this years Christmas ends a bit better than last years" ,hoping that Jack won't sabotage it as worse as he did before.

"Well fine ,if he wants Christmas, he can have it, I don't care what happens to him this time, because he is on his own ,I hope he dies in a sleigh accident" Santa says changing his mond, tired of Jack being nieve to him ,hoping this Christmas give Jack a taste of his own medicene, once it arrives.

**Please review and let me know how you like it**


	7. Jack's Mistake

A few days later it was now December the 24th, it was almost Christmas and we find the former Pumpkin king back in Christmas Town ,where he is seen sitting on a chair in the living room ,reading a Christmas themed story book.

Then in comes and when she see's Jack she says to him "oh honey isn't it exciting tonight is the time you go out spreading joy to all the good little girls and boys around the globe and we will be supporting you every step of the way through your travel."

"Why thank you honey how very thoughtful of you" Jack says trying to be kind ,as she walks away afterwards just to leave Jack to his reading, Jack then turns to the next page ,where his stomach begins to growl or his ribs whatever.

He then calls for an elf saying "excuse me, can any elf bring me something for my stomach?", that's when an elf in a baker suit arrives in a flash, with a plate full of Christmas cookies, answering his call saying"here you are sir ,the best cookies ever baked to your liking sir."

"Thank you my good elf, just what I need while I read my story" Jack says taking the plate, he then takes a cookie from the plate and eats it ,delicately saying "my compliments to the chef", as he savors the cookie in his jaws.

After getting the thanks for the delicious chocolate chip circles, the elf leaves him to his reading ,however when Jack turns to the next page of his book, that's when something begins to go horribly wrong.

When he turned to the next page of the book ,he saw that the words in the book have suddely changed, from normal English ,to what looks like they are forming new words, that Jack could not understand or read.

The pictures in the book where no different either ,and what they where ,where a splash of blue, green ,and red as if it was freshly made from a paint mixer, making Jack wonder in curiosity "what in the world is this?"

And when he turns to the next page ,he finds it in a worser state than the last page ,and the same with the page after it and so on, and when Jack got to the last page ,hat he saw was a perfectly clear picture of a weird flower ,with six different petals that look awefully familiar.

The pedals on said patern was in the exact order as said :Spade,Club,Heart,Diamond,Skull and Spider ,surprised by this he reacted by flinching making him drop the book he was reading, causing to come in and ask "Santa whats the matter?"

"Whats the matter?, have you seen this book, look at it!" Jack says showing him that particular page in his book, but when he did however,Mrs Clause replied calmly saying "yes, thats you riding off to the moon what about it?"

Jack was then shocked to hear her say that ,then looks back at the book seeing that it was there ,just as Mrs. Claused described it, making it look like Jack has completely gone crazy.

"B-b-but it was there,I saw it that crazy flower,a-and" Jack tries to explain ,but was interrupted by Mrs. Clause ,as she says"now Santa I'm sure it was just your imagination ,you probably just had too much cookies."

Next she then talks to Jack calmly ,saying "why don't you try to get some rest honey, we wouldn't want you to stress yourself out while you deliver presents" ,thats when Jack starts to lose his mind, and tells Mrs. Clause "you know what, I think you need rest I know what I saw ,you can't deny it from me!"

He then begins to realize that the whole house ,even the furniture where begining to change ,seeing all this made Jack begin to go completely insane,and realise the truth about how his wish came to be, saying "wait a minute this is not Christmas town at all ,what kind of scorcery is this?"

"Santa you must be completely dillusional, here let me take you to bed" Mrs. Clause says, as she tries to take Jack by the arm to help him to bed, however Jack just pushed her away from him, saying "get away from me, your not even real ,these cookies aren't real ,heck I bet even this whole town isn't real ,its all a big lie!"

Then suddenly thats when Jack began to go completely crazy ,and say "this is not Christmas town ,I bet this isn't even Halloween town, I'm starting to beleive that you are not even Mrs. Clause!"

Surprised by this ,she then tells Jack to get a grip and get into bed, until he was better ,but Jack however simply refuses ,and tells her "back off your not my master, I dont serve you ,you know what, I think I'm going to skip Christmas this year ,and go on a yueltide rampage HA HA HA HA!"

And while Jack ran outside going on a rampage, Mrs. Clause tried to help her dearly beloved non-husband, by picking up a nearby telephone, and calling for help saying"yes hello, get me the CSS (Christmas Secret Senvice), Santa's gone insane" looking out her window at the havoc, the insane Jack skellington is beggining to cause on Christmas town.

And as he does so ,he begins to sing a song that goes something like this:

_Whats this? ,Whats this?_

_This isn't Christmas town._

_Whats this?_

_There's nothing here but clowns._

_Whats this?_

_I can't beleive my eyes ,this town is not what I expected ,its all going down._

_Whats this?_

_Whats this?, Whats this?_

_Theres something very wrong._

_Whats this?_

_It's crazier than this song._

_Whats this?_

_The town I've once discovered is no more._

_Everything is all a lie._

_I would rather much just die._

_Seeing this!_

_Whats this?_

_This is the same Christmas town, I remember in my head._

_But seeing this monstrocity, I'd rather much be dead._

_All the things I remember about it, are all fading away._

_And in my bones I feel the urge, to cry for this dismay._

_Oh no ,what's done?_

_The mistletoe ,and reef._

_They're gone!_

_It's filling me with greif._

_What now?_

_The fireplace and chestnuts on the fire ,are all banished from my mind._

_Whats this?_

_What's this?, the tree!_

_It fades out of my sight._

_I see._

_Who would ever think?_

_And why?_

_Now all the town I once knew and love._

_Just feels like its been shoved._

_Plus now all I knew is gone._

_When will all this insanity be done._

_Oh wheres the fun?_

_Oh wheres the fun?_

_This cannot be what I wished._

_Whats this?_

_Oh my ,What now?_

_There's no children asleep._

_They're gone!_

_It makes me want to weep._

_Whats worse?_

_Its clear now that its all a scam._

_Oh I'm such a ham._

_Just the sight of this ,just makes me silk in misery._

_Whats this?_

_The spirit of Christmas is gone, along with how it feels._

_I'm starting to deny how all this garbage can be real._

_I can stand it no longer, I no longer want to stare._

_Even the aroma of cakes and pies are found nowhere._

_Thats it I've had it._

_I've lost all of my edge I'm hit._

_This is now become the final straw._

_My mind has completely had enough._

_I reached my point I've had enough._

_I've had it, oh I've had it._

_Oh how I want to go home._

_This isn't right ,this isn't right._

_Oh how can I be so foolish._

_That is IT!_

After the song Jack finally finds a way out of Christmas town, and into the Yuletide forest on his way back to Halloween town, to set things right with Santa.

**Lets hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you do I promise in the next chapter it will be better**


	8. Fake Jack

After Jack returned to Halloween town ,he had only one thing on his mind ,as he thought to himself "alright now to find Sandy Claws and have him sort all this nonsense."

This time having finally learned his lesson, he will once again lay off taking over Christmas permanently ,once he gets all this madness sorted out.

However when he got to Halloween town it was in the same condition as Christmas town, right down to every resident who lived there.

"I can't believe I was this stupid ,but now I know what must be done" Jack said ,as he looked over the town that tried to be more like home.

Jack then entered Halloween town and began his search for the real Santa, but due to his whole town being in different shades and colors, it was gonna be more harder than he thought.

But after a few seconds of surviving the new Halloween town, while searching for old St Nick, he finally found the home that was once his.

He then carefully approached the house ,not wanting to make anything else happen to it, and then carefully he tried to ring the doorbell ,hoping that nothing worse will happen to his only home.

However when he rang the doorbell no one answered not even a sound was heard in his home, so he tried again but this time he rang the doorbell really hard ,and still there was no answer.

Jack then tried again, this time he yanked the doorbell so hard, that it actually came off its handle breaking it ,and the only thing Jack could say when it happened, was "whoops."

Then all of a sudden Jack's entire house began to fall apart, until there was nothing left ,then from behind someone in a surprised voice ask "good lord, what have you done with my house?"

And when Jack turned around he could not believe what his eyes are seeing in front of him, which happened to be ...Jack Skellington how can this be?

Just by looking at him there was no doubt about it ,it was Jack Skellington "how can this be ,I'm Jack Skellington" the one in the Santa suit said ,not really impressing the questionable pumpkin king look-alike.

"Santa are you alright ,you look ill ?" the imposter asked ,making Jack try to clear up things with the phony, saying "my name is Jack, but you are not ,and what happened to Sandy Claws?"

The imposter not understanding what he meant, answered "why your here Sandy Claws, and while your supposed to be out delivering presents too, what happened have you decided to let me take your place again this year?", getting Jack all startled up at the phony pumpkin king.

"No I'm here to take back my place as pumpkin king ,and find out who is responsible for this madness" Jack replies to the fake with his bone fist held high ,however the fake Jack was not amused ,as he said"my goodness Santa you really aren't yourself tonight, why don't you get some help after your gift delivery ,and I'm sure you'll see things clearly real soon the next day."

However the Jack in the Santa suit did not comply with the fakes demands ,and said to him "I'm sorry I don't think anything is wrong with me ,but there is a lot wrong with you ,that I will make sure I fix clearly."

With that being said the fight between the two Jacks commenced, in the insane looking Halloween town.

The first blow came from the Santa Jack, aiming for the imposter's skull ,but right before a hit could be made ,the pumpkin king moved out-of-the-way, and did the first hit for him shouting out "Soul Robber!"

Then from out of his arm appeared the green slimy substance known as the Soul Robber ,stretching toward Jack ,and Grabbing him by the ribs ,then after it did so ,he was then flicked right into the fountain ,where the head pours green like water on the poor Santa Jack's skull after hitting it.

As the phony then began to approach the fully preconscious Jack,the former pumpkin king asks the phony, "that's impossible how,- but ,-when" before Jack could completely ask however ,the fake answers for him ,saying "you want to know how I learned to use the Soul Robber right? ,Well let me tell you, that's because I am Jack Skellington!."

When Jack hears this ,he then tells the fake off ,saying "no you are not ,and I don't care what you say, I will severely punish whoever you are, thats in my way!" As he gets out of the fountain and faces him directly.

And just when he has his guard down, Jack trips the fake onto the hard concrete ground ,next Jack then keeps him pinned to the place he is in with his feet ,while he tries effortly to remove the fakes head off, while it claws on to his red and white outfit tearing it to shreds.

After successfully pulling it off completely ,Jack then takes it to the fountain ,and tries to drown it, however he did not count on the body to sneak up from behind him ,and attack.

But Jack was clever however, as he flipped himself into the fountain ,only for the fake headless Jack to end up in the fountain, then Jack lets his guard down as he says "well now it seems to me that we have grown apart wouldn't you agree?"

Thats when Jack gets tripped himself by the fake into the fountain ,where the fight still rages on.

The two Jacks continue to fight for another hour or so ,before surfacing to get some air, then the two re-engage in underwater battle again, attracting a lot of attention to the townsfolk.

After re-surfacing again, the two Jacks then began to face each other ,as we hear the fake reply to the Santa Jack "you will pay for your ignorance against your role" , it was about to attack ,but there was nothing around his arm anymore.

"Oh I'm sorry, where you looking for this?" Jack asks the fake as he held up his arm ,to show that he now has possession of the soul robber ,making all the town folk gasp in surprise at what they now see before them, as Jack says "I guess the soul robber knew who its real master was the whole time."

This made everyone turn to the fake pumpkin king, as he tried think of what to do next ,while he tries to explain what the deal was ,until Jack answers for him"can't explain, here let me this man is an imposter ,I'm the real pumpkin king, the man you see before you however is not."

And to prove it Jack used his soul robber forming it into a mace ,then with it knocked the fakes skull and top half clean off its shoulders, only to show part of whoever was really taking Jacks place, leaving Jack with only this to say "who are you ,and what did you do with the real Sandy Claws?"

**Who is behind the Jack skellington wish and why and what did this culprit do to Santa find out in the next chapter in the meantime lets hope you enjoyed this one please review if you do like it**


	9. It's you!

After unmasking the Jack Skellington fraud in front of every creepy person in Halloween town ,Jack then points to the fake ,and asks it "alright you no more games ,who are you and what have you done with the real Sandy Claws?"

Thats when the voices from inside the fake gave away who was behind the wish ,as we hear one high-pitched voice say "aw man I told you this disguise was a dead giveaway", then another in a nerdy voice say" shut up, you didn't tell us anything" ,and the third then answered "oh well I guess the jig is up, time to ditch this thing."

Then out of the costume ,jumped three certain pranksters, who then each said their name, when they touch the ground, shouting "Lock!", "Shock!" ,"Barrel!" making Jack reply with a smirk saying "well well look who still needs to be taught a lesson ,you should be ashamed of yourselves, fooling everyone into thinking I'm Sandy how unbelievable."

This made the three hang their heads in shame ,as Jack scolds at them "and its all fun and games until someone gets punished for misdeeds against people older than them" ,and that's when a voice from out of nowhere talks over Jack, saying "oh Jack as clueless as you are,you do not know that this is not his precious Halloween town ha ha ha."

Hearing the said voice ,Jack then says to himself "wait that voice, that laugh ,I'd recognize that voice anywhere" already figuring out who was really behind all of this madness, before it interrupted him again ,saying "that's right Jack it's me the man of a million bugs, the man who is the king of em ,the and only Oogie Boogie!" and while he was talking ,all the town began to completely show that Jack was actually inside Oogie's Casino.

"Where is the real Halloween town Oogie ,and what have you done with the real Sandy Claws?" Jack asked the bag of bugs ,who was now going to be brought into another song fight with Oogie.

_Jack, Jack, Jack._

_Where are your manners._

_It's been long you know._

_Ooh how I missed you._

Jack then steps in to say _Enough games Oogie ,where is Sandy Claws?_

That's when Oogie sang in response _Your joking ,your joking._

_Your still worried for that guy?_

_I'm serious Oogie Boogie ,__enough with your lies! _Jack sang.

_He's whining, he's crying ,I don't know which is worse ,I might just split a seem now, if I don't die laughing first _Oogie sang ,as he activated a machine by just a pull of a lever.

After it is pulled down came a giant wheel of luck, with many torturuous choices, that began to spin at a fast pace ,and as it span Jack began to sing _What kind of games are you playing Oogie ,its messing with my head._

_End this game right now, or you'll lose more than just your thread._

_Tempting but nice try dear Jack, but you got a lot to learn._

_You humiliated me to long Jack, but now its my turn _Oogie sings while the wheel keeps on turning ,until it stops on a choice that reads pumpkin bats, releasing a horde of pumpkin heads with bat wings, charging toward Jack ready to attack.

As they do ,both Jack and Oogie begin to chant _ooh_ 3 times ,while Jack times the right moment to attack the bat substitutes, and when the time was right Jack attacked the winged demons with the soul robber, sending them to their doom.

As he does Oogie begins to sing out _,I'm the new Pumpkin king!_

"Of all the dirty tricks you pulled Oogie,this one is by far your worst" Jack commented on what Oogie has done,making him reply back "why thank you,I've been working on it all week."

Then that's when Jack continues the song,singing _realise Sandy or there will be __dire consequences._

_Children are expecting him ,Oogie come to your senses._

And then another trap attacks Jack as he sings, making him react by dodging it, as Oogie sings _your joking, your joking ,your end has come so near._

_I'm getting sick and tired of you ,I'm drowning in my tears._

_This whole story your making up, you really are too much._

_But if you don't mind me doing so Jack, I'm going to do my stuff._

And then with another push of a button ,Oogie activated more of his Casino booby traps ,only for Jack to avoid them ,no matter how dangerous they where, and after getting through them all, Jack then sings out _why do you always test every last of my nerves?_

_Because I'm the gambling boogie man, you know I don't play fair, this bores me so I must confess ,theres lives I need to end ,not mine of course, but yours dear Jack ,now that'll be just fine._

After hearing all this Jack however ,who was very persistent ,continues to fight, as he sang _Enough with all these jaws and claws, now tell me where is Sandy Claws._

Now finally for a big finish ,Oogie ends the song ,by singing _Oh brother Jack your something, this is quite a sin, you are comprehending the position you are in, it's over, your finished, you haven't got a prayer ,cause I'm mister Oogie ,and you aint going nowhere_ ,that's when Oogie activates one last wall button ,and who knows what itll do until the next chapter.

**I hope this chapter pleased you all and hopefully if you liked it please review while I promise I will update this story**


	10. The Dream

As the battle between the two continue it ,almost seemed like Jack was going to beat Oogie like he did before ,or so he thought because every time Jack gets close enough to Oogie to attack him, Oogie dodges the attacks with his own skills ,which is unknown how he learned to do them.

And although Jack tries to land an attack on him ,Oogie somehow finds a way to dodge it, making Jack wonder "how is he able to see where I attack ,and where did he learn how to move so fast?"

Then it hit him,what he should've been asking instead was "since when can he move like that ,in fact when can he ever skillfully move at all?", that's when he begins adding 2 and 2 together ,and ask himself "I wonder", hatching a brilliant layed out plan.

"If I try to lure Oogie into one of his own traps ,then I'll know for sure"Jack thinks to himself ,as he begins to execute his plan perfectly after thinking it over, he starts by having Oogie activate another trap ,which was the swinging circular saw from before.

And after Jack dodges it from a particular angle, this made Oogie laugh over the pumpkin king, as he tells Jack "why not just give up Jack, we both know you'll never survive me this time ,only to hear from him this "I wasn't trying to dodge the saw, I was merely setting it up" and when Oogie asked "for what?", he then realizes the answer when the came at him full speed.

But after the circular saw went through the bag of bugs however ,he dogdes it again and he is still seen and in one piece no ness ,cackling over the now finished pumpkin king ,as he says"was that supposed to hurt you talking vegetable, don't you see in my casino I'm invincible!"

Jack however didn't believe what Oogie said was true ,in fact he proved what Jack was wondering ,could this place all really be one big dream he's having, and thanks to the small detail left out when Oogie dodged the saw it was ,it started when the saw was it cutting through one of Oogie's legs, which would have been the only exit for bugs that live inside him, however seeing him still in one piece proves that he is dreaming all this up.

And if he is then that must mean that Jack is still Jack ,and Santa is still Santa ,but how can Oogie control his dreams to make it his liking? Jack wondered .

* * *

We now see how after Jack wonders how, as we see a sleeping Jack Skellington ,strapped onto the same platform where anything Lock Shock and Barrel send through the pipe land on ,and next to him was Santa in the same place showing his nightmare being the same event that happened in the movie before ,which is him almost becoming Oogie's cooked dinner, and right in front of them was a spinning hypno wheel ,made to look like a wheel of choices that keeps turning and turning ,making the two holiday rulers who are looking into it go in a trance.

And right on top of a platform higher than the 2 prisoners, stood Oogie himself along with the 3 pranksters watching the two, as they squirm trying to free themselves, making Oogie laugh with joy as he says "that bonehead Jack he doesn't know when to call it quits, but still it is fun just to watch him squirm in fear."

"But what if Jack does find a way to beat you again in there ,we don't want to lose you again?" Barrel asks as tears began to cover his eyes, thus earning a smack on the face from Shock's mask ,as she answers back to him "shut up stupid ,he won't this time has finally got him completely ,now all we need to hear from him are those 2 words "I surrender!" and hopefully for him, we'll spare him."

Just then the words that we did not expect to hear from Jack, which where "I surrender!"came out of his mouth, surprising the three and Oogie, "that was quick "Lock added not expecting Jack to actually say it.

Surprised by this ,Oogie wanted to make sure he heard Jack correctly, by asking him "what was that you said Jack?", as he spoke into a microphone that somehow is the only way Oogie is controlling Jack's dreams apparently ,as we hear Jack reply from his dream "you heard me Oogie I said I surrender."

Wanting to make complete sure Jack was not pulling another trick on him ,Oogie this time says "could you repeat that again Jack, and this time be serious" only for Jack to reply to him in no doubt he was lying,"oh I am I'm done ,through, finished ,you win Oogie, obviously I did not know who I was dealing with before but now I do."

* * *

Back in the dream after Oogie heard all off what Jack had said, he went into beetle like tears and said "oh Jack you don't know how long I've wanted to hear that, and seeing that you are willing to give yourself up ,let me do you the honor off having you take Sandy's at playing for your life."

And after one stomp on a button, the Casino then turned into a lava spot like before ,but this time Jack was now in Oogie's trap, when shackles from out of nowhere grabbed him by the feet ,and right before anything else can happen Jack allowed himself to fall to his volcanic doom, while Oogie laughs at his defeat saying, "and now to get rid off the roly poly red guy ,and then the remaining 5 holidays ,and when those fools are out of the way, nothing will stand in the way of THE SEVEN HOLIDAY'S KING HA HA HA!"

Thats when a familiar voice from behind says to Oogie" really, how are you going to do that however, if I'm standing right behind you?" this surprised the bag of bugs so much ,that when he turned around to see who was behind him ,he gave out a shriek of fright by what he saw, which happened to be Jack Skellington.

"J-J-Jack b-but you a-and the f-fire"Oogie stammered ,shocked that Jack was still alive, as he hears Jack reply to him "I'm still alive of course I am ,and I already figured out this is all a big dream ,also I figured out how to get myself out of it too, Soul Robber" Jack says, aiming for what was over Oogie which was a glowing light which in real life turned out to be the hypno wheel.

* * *

Back in the real life ,after Jack in his sleep grappled the hypnowheel ,he than began to tug on it so hard the it easily came apart, and awoke Jack snapping him out of his dream and back into reality, seeing where he is and how he is dressed, he says "now this is more like it."

"Grrr how dare you awake ,no one makes a fool out of Oogie and makes a fool of me, and so what if it was a dream ,what does that have to do with it!" Oogie complains ,after seeing Jack ruin his plans again "easy really in a dream you can do whatever you want, heh well in my dreams I can" Jack says making Oogie even more angrier than before ,saying "Jack Skellington you'll pay for this, do you hear me this isn't the last you'll ever hear of Oogie Boogie, I will be back and when I do, you'll be nothing but peices!"

However while Oogie was talking, Jack began to notice that while Oogie was getting angry, some of his loose thread was seen tangled into the now broken hypno machine and was given a brilliant idea, after Oogie says that Jack will be nothing but pieces when he returns, Jack replies back"not before I put you to pieces first dear Oogie", this confuses Oogie however when he asks"what do you mean?"

"I mean that I will be taking you for a spin right NOW!" Jack says, using his soul robber to whack the wheel to get it rolling, and as it rolls Oogie begins to realize what Jack meant by what he said ,when he saw his bag body unravel before his eyes ,he screams "AAH NO MY BUGS ,MY BEAUTIFUL BUGS ,WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME ,WHY NO NO MY BUGS, COME BACK MY BABBIES ,COME BAAAACK ,MY BUGS ,MY BUGS!" as his voice went from deep to squeaky like before ,and this time when the head bug tries to escape again ,Jack this time squishes the bieng real good ,so it won't come back again."

After it is squished ,Jack then turns his attention to Sandy, who was now getting out of his trance saying "oh what happened, I was having the most horrible dream, that I was the ruler of Halloween, and Jack you where me and-" as he noticed Jack after waking up, "that doesn't matter now Sandy, what does matter though is that I have learned my lesson, and that I'm sorry for trying to take your job again, but I promise that next time I will quit Christmas pemanently" Jack says ,this time really meaning it.

Santa who heard all this angrily replies "oh you bet your bells of holly you'll quit ,because the next I catch you trying to take over Christmas again ,I swear you'll be going on the permanent naughty plaque afterwards ,am I clear!" making Jack reply nervously "perfectly clear Sandy" ,afterwards Santa then leaves mumbling " now if only I can find my way out of this dump sooner, I can get back on schedule for Christmas in no time."

Then after Santa leaves, Jack then turns his attention to the pranksters who where attempting to tiptoe out of Jack's sight, only for him to catch them and say "and as for you three, tricks and pranks are one thing, but invading my dreams will cost you dearly" with a demon like look on his face, which scared the trio as they all tried to hug each other for security ,"p-p-please don't hurt us Jack ,we're sorry we promise we'll make it up to you somehow, we'll do anything"Lock asks Jack out of the three in worry.

"Anything huh?" Jack says with a calm smirk on his face ,for he had an idea on how the three are gonna repay him.

* * *

At town square we see Lock Shock and Barrel try to clean up the houses that they sabatoged with their pranks ,with exhueasted looks on their faces "there you go Jack ,egg and toilet paper free" Shock says picking up the last toilet paper roll on the ground, thus finishing the house the three are cleaning.

We then turn our attention to Jack who was sitting with Sally on the edge of the fountain talking to her ,and when he heard Shock say they finished ,Jack then replied by saying "good ,now see to the other houses that you monsters have sabatoged all 200 of them" making the three groan in exhuastion, making Jack reply to that saying "oh I'm sorry, but wasn't it you who said you would do anything to make up for invading my dream?"

This got the three to go back to work while leaving behid a trail of grumbling ,making Sally laugh at their perdicament.

After her laugh she then turns to Jack, and asks him "so was the dream world that Oogie put you in, what you expected?" only for Jack to reply to his beloved"it was but ,no dream wold could compare to having you beside me" Jack said to her ,making her blush as she replies romantically" oh Jack."

We then see behind the two as they snuggle together ,watching the beautiful moonlight thus ending this tale.

**And this ends the story I hope you all where fascinated by it and please review if you enjoy it but please no flames or any bad comments kay?**


End file.
